


The System's Rigged

by One_Who_Walks_On_Stars



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24777469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Who_Walks_On_Stars/pseuds/One_Who_Walks_On_Stars
Summary: The Hargreeves siblings have names, but before that they were numbers and a part of them always will be.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	The System's Rigged

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first posted work so bare with me. This started out as more of a character study about their numbers but kinda turned into... what ever the heck this is so.. enjoy?

Their names are numbers. The numbers are not who came first or even a scale of most annoying (it could work). The numbers--their names, are whose powers are the strongest, and how easily Reginald can twist them to do as he pleases.  
  
Luther is Number One. His strength and resilience enabling him to lift sofas, bench a thousand pounds with relative ease, and take brunt force like a pro. Loyal to a fault, molded into a leader and a soldier. It was terrible easy to turn him into a target for resentment and anger from his siblings (whether that was the intended plan or not) and build a wall between them.  
  
Diego was Number Two. Curving the things, he throws with an ease learned from practice and cruel punishments. Pitting One and Two against each other left him eager to prove himself better then Number One regardless of the abuses.   
  
Allison was Number Three. A powerhouse as long as her voice remained. At the loss of her voice-- useless. Easy to manipulate with the promise of what she wants, a selfish thing as a child as well as an adult.   
  
Klaus is Number Four. Haunted by the dead and terrified of them to his core. Snappish and cruel in withdrawal or when others are aware of his faux act of indifference. _A brat who doesn't listen_. A roguish boy full of sharp edges pretending a part of him wasn't as dead as the ghosts haunting his steps.

  
Five was a haughty boy whose pride was his downfall. So desperate to save his siblings from a monster he left them with one.   
  
Ben was Number Six. The horror. The boy with a ax over his head since the day his powers manifested. Burrowed in books trying to ignore the writhing in his stomach and the presence in his head. Smothering his emotions, never letting his constant control slip. The favorite sibling. The sweet one. The quiet one. The dead one.  
  
Vanya, Number Seven. Pushed to the side and muted, blind to the abuse of her siblings and broken in different ways. There was always a ravine between her and her siblings, one only Five and Ben thought to bridge.   
  
But Five disappears when they're thirteen, leaving them brokenhearted and with a fresh helping of humility. Reginald levels his disappearance over their heads, framed on the wall never to be forgotten. A constant reminder of what happens when you go against his rule.

(Klaus was sober for three months trying to talk to their brother. No one ever talked back.  
  
Was the tightness in his chest worry or hurt? Was Five alive or ignoring him even in death?)  
  
Six children and an empty space.  
  
Ben dies. It's terrible and an off-limits topic. Klaus ODs soon after, coming back to life sobbing. Only grace and Pogo know. They make a silent agreement to never tell Reginald.  
  
Five children, an empty space, a ghost, a broken home.  
  
Vanya has been drugged since she was four. Emotions and powers numb to the world.   
  
One, two, three, and four alive despite the odds.  
  
Five gone, six dead, seven drugged.   
  
The rest in shambles. So much for home.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's all for now folks.
> 
> I'd love to hear what you think or if you noticed any writing errors. This turned out a lot like word barf but still pretty good.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like it, let me know if you wish, and have a lovely day!


End file.
